


9 – Blanket

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [9]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Blankets are great - but human blankets in the form of a loved one are much, much better.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Assassin Twins + Tony





	9 – Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This is part nine of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**9 – Blanket**

“Hey. Bad day?”

A unarticulated grumble from the bed is the answer, and it's all that he needs to know that it is indeed a bad day. Both of them know these kinds of days intimately well, but having each other around for them is a huge relief.

Clint steps closer, and lies down right on top of Tony, who wraps his arms around him and burrows into him. He's shaking slightly, even though the thermostat is turned up enough to make the room cozy and comfortably warm. Clint slowly runs a hand up and down his side, pressing a kiss to the other mans scruffy jaw. He's not saying much, focusing on even breathing instead, hoping it'll calm Tony and that he eventually will try to match it. It takes a little while, but he does.

Clint is heavy – a solid block of muscle and scar tissue, and his weight sits comfortably on top of Tony. He's figured out years ago that weighted blankets help him calm down when he's anxious, but the human version of it is so much better, because it comes with the added bonus of a heartbeat for him to feel, warm breath and gentle hands. Also the ability to make coffee and talking to him. The love-thing also helps. A lot.

Slowly but steadily, his own breathing and heartbeat slows down, and when he puts his face onto the bit of exposed skin on his partners neck, he feels at home right away.

“Hmmmh. Love you.” he breathes next to his ear, and squeezes Clint a bit tighter, who hugs back a bit tighter as well.

“Love you, too.”

*+~

It's been a shit day. OK, truth be told, the entire three week mission had been beyond fucked up and Clint is just _done_. He's reached a mode of “fuck everything” and he drops his bag, shoes and clothes on the way to the couch, cursing up a storm all the way there.

Then he flops face down onto the couch, and when he feels his boyfriends familiar weight press down onto his back, he hums a bit. Under different circumstances, his body would have reacted with desire, but as it is, he's too worn out and exhausted for that. But it's a comfort he'd been desperate for the entire time, and he soaks up the contact like a sponge.

He's happy that this is something they can do – a year or two ago he'd have immediately launched into an attack if someone came up to him from behind. Now, he's in a safe and comfortable enough place to let his guard down. Here, he knows there won't be any attacks.

“Hey Babe. Wanna talk?” Tony asks, to which he shakes his head. He just wants to forget and let go of the bullshit that was his latest mission.

“That's alright.”

Restless hands are tapping, stroking kneading away on his neck and shoulders, and soon he grows limp and boneless under the touch.

When he falls asleep to the weight and body heat of his love on top of him, the gentle hands cradling his and the slight, familiar poke of a beard through the back of his shirt, he feels much happier, and at home.


End file.
